


SGE Works(Reader Insert)

by The_Rose_That_Blooms



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Preferences, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, The School for Good and Evil - Freeform, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose_That_Blooms/pseuds/The_Rose_That_Blooms
Summary: Ever dreamed of being part of the School for Good and Evil? Well, your wish just came true.





	1. Everboys' and Neverboys' Preferences in a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing four males for now but if you guys want to request more, I'd gladly write for more SGE characters.

—Evers—

 

Tedros: He prefers someone Agatha-like or Agatha. However, in this case, he wants someone brave, Good and a lovable princess who never doubts his decisions. If his choices end up wrong, he'd like his s/o to comfort him and keep reminding him that everything will turn right in the end. 

Tedros wants someone he can trust, someone who can stand by his side when needed, someone who loves him for himself and not for his crown. He wants someone who can guide him when he's lost or someone who sticks with him through thick and thin.

"I chose you for you. That's the only thing that matters now. You are the only person I set my eyes on. Thank you. Thank you for falling in love with me. Thank you for being in love with me. You are my one true Queen."

Chaddick: This knight is a man of promises. He wants someone who fulfills promises and upholds any sworn oath. To him, loyalty is the trait that wins him over. Be loyal, be vigilant, and follow his orders when necessary—get ready to be smothered by affection.

Chaddick will like someone who'll stay beside him, will protect Tedros if he's away. He wants someone he can protect. His s/o should be considerate—they often don't come first because of his position as the liege of the king but he'll make sure to never forget them or their needs whenever he is busy.

Adding to that: his s/o better give him a challenge. Be hard to get or kick his ass in swordfights and he's yours.

"I've never met someone like you before. Are you from another world? Princes always win a fight fair and square yet you...a fair maiden managed to defeat me with elegance and grace... Will you give me the pleasure of having your hand in marriage?"

—Nevers—

Hort: If you've read the book, you'll know Hort wants someone who can love him for who he is. Despite looking like a weasel, he wants someone who love him for looking like it. 

Contstant praise for doing a job well-done is what keeps him going. For years, Hort suffered from insecurity so it's easy to say he wants his significant other to boost his ego from time to time.

It will take a lot of time before he fully opens up to you. Don't worry; when he does, no secrets will be hidden. Ever.

"You showed me you can be trusted. You showed me the meaning of love. You became my special person. To be honest, I am yours already so feel free to unravel all the secrets locked deep within me."

Aric: This guy is a sucker for an s/o who's got the opposite demeanor from his sadistic one. Someone soft-hearted, introverted and kind unlike him. 

Loving him for being a murderer makes him go wild. He brings a whole new meaning to 'bad boy'. It is quite possible you'll be able to tame him if you tried. This man loves you to death. He'll kill for you.

If you are hurt, he'll kill the reason for your pain. Quite wicked, huh? Well, you chose him for a reason, deary. Shed tears and expect to be pampered. Aric is head over heels for you as long as you keep loving him.

Abandonment is out of the options. Whatever you do, don't abandon this guy. If he loses you, it's either you're found alive...or dead. No in-between. 

"You're mine to own, mine to pleasure, mine to devour. What gives you the right to leave my clutches and run to another person's arms? You love me, right? Or was it just a lie?"


	2. How the Everboys and Neverboys Kiss Their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses with Evers and Nevers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request more if you want! I'll make your wish come true.

—Evers—

Tedros: This prince is a total softie and he will never do anything to make you uncomfortable. His kisses are soft, full of love and adoration; they will make you feel a queen. Seeing as he's the future king of Camelot, you might as well become queen anytime soon if your relationship goes well. 

With a hand cradling the back of your neck and the other pulling you close by your waist, he will lean close until your lips brush each others, perfectly molding the shape of your lips as if you meant to kiss all along.

"I'll make you my Queen and I your King. We'll be invincible, you and I."

Chaddick: If Tedros is the softest boy, he's a cinnamon roll. He will not initiate the kiss until you tell him to do so. Chaddick often cares abut your well-being. He will often kiss your forehead, a sign of his protectiveness. If you unexpectedly kiss him and if he's feeling in the mood, you're in for passionate love making.

I imagine your first kiss will be after or during a war. He is a knight after all. You may or may not be in a battlefield with him.

If you're with him: Chaddick will grab your wrist, suddenly pressing his lips to your forehead. 

Panting, he will whisper, "I can't lose you. Not after everything we've been through." With an eagerness to feel your skin against his, Chaddick will waste no second in order to kiss you fully. 

If you're not with him: After a battle, Chaddick is worried sick about your safety. What if something bad happened? What if you got hurt while he was away? 

Upon seeing you safe and sound, the knight will sprint towards your figure, enclosing you in a warm embrace. Smiling, he'll kiss you gently, filled with neediness and compassion. 

"I love you. I love you so much. It is my responsibility to keep you safe. You and I are meant to be, aren't we? So, let me protect you at least."

—Nevers—

Hort: He smells so refreshing, to be honest. His scent can make you go crazy as you're making out in broad daylight. Even without frog pajamas, he's so cute when you both are kissing.   
They may be short and fleeting but Hort will satisfy your desires no matter what. He adores you to no end. In fact, he'll do anything to please you.

He initiates your first kiss, tightly hugging you with contempt, his lips and yours connected. 

Perhaps this sweet moment will occur after an argument with Hort reassuring you that you are the only one he loves—not Sophie or any other girls who only like him for his new look. 

"Although I'm Evil, I'll always love you. Several girls are questing for my heart; what they don't know is that I've given it to you long ago. This kiss is a proof of that."

Aric: According to Sophie, for a murderous, cretinous thug, he was sickly good-looking. Truth to be told, he is. If his looks can't make you swoon in one glance then his kisses can. 

Although he is a murderer, Aric is still perfectly human. A human who surprisingly has a soft spot for you, his so-called true love and future wife. 

But despite his fondness for you, expect his kisses to be rough and sensual. After all, Aric is described a sadist. Worry not, he will not hurt you. Much.

Aric kisses with tongue entwining with yours. Most of his kisses involve relentless caressing of the insides of your mouth. He'll leave you panting, sweat-soaked and wanting for more. He was Evil's Dean so of course he knows how to kiss a woman to unconsciousness.

Your first kiss is the one that marks your bond. He might have gone home to you after a dangerous journey. You two may have been apart for weeks. The yearning to see you, touch you and hold you close was unbearable. 

Think about you cooking, wishing to see him just the same. Then, an unknown hand slithers to your stomach, warm lips meeting your neck. You accidently (or not) elbowed a lust-driven Aric

Effortlessly, he'll avoid it and steer you to the kitchen counter, pinning you by your wrists on top of it as he ravaged the upper part of your body, kissing and nipping at the skin, causing a red color to blossom.

Then, he pulls away for a bit to gaze at you lovingly, relishing in his choice of female. How he loved you. You were absolutely perfect—perfect for him, only him. Because you were his.   
Lowering his head to capture your lips in a heated kiss, Aric will groan in pleasure, enjoying your submissiveness. He cupped your cheek, pulling back in order to rasp out, "It's been way too long since you denied me of this treat. How mischievous of you. Now, soak in the pleasure I'm offering and praise me. It's not everyday I perform Good deeds for you."


End file.
